Discussion utilisateur:MtaÄ
Toutes les affaires avec "Chloé Delaume" - Ne contactez pas moi, contactez Filmcultes, je ne reponderai pas aux ces questions. Merci ! Tu as une question ? * Tu peux demander à moi par ce lien qui fait une nouvelle séction. * Mais merci de savoir que je ne suis pas employé, c'est pourquoi je ne travaille pas comme beaucoup ici, mais je te donne une réponse tout de suite. Irrelevants pages What is the policy here for pages tagged for deletion because they have nothing to do with the french Central wikia ? I putted a box on many of them lately and it put them in Catégorie:À supprimer. But i dont think they should be deleted right away. — TulipVorlax 8 avril 2009 à 01:29 (UTC) :En de.wikia je fais comme cela : Si la page n'est que la me... ehm :) je l'éfface toute de suit (raison = spam). Si la page est grande ou meillieure raison, si la page semble intéressante, je la rénomme sous la page perso de cet utilitsateur ou je l'éfface et mets la dans de.scratchpad (mini-wiki). Il me faut vraiment faire des affaires ici... mais j'ai des nouveaux projets, tu les connais peut-être d'anglais : w:c:de.gaming et w:c:de.entertainment. Si je vais être employé (est cela écrit vraiment ?) je vais penser de faire cela aussi en français. Je crois, mais j'en sais, ce n'est pas facile... maintenante.... A bientôt ! Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 8 avril 2009 à 08:31 (UTC) ::Aucun, problème. ::C'est en effet une bonne idée les sous-pages. Cela peut être fait par n'importe qui, alors qu'effacer il faut être admin. ::La section suivante de cette page est dure à lire; un tag non fermé apparemment. — TulipVorlax 9 avril 2009 à 22:54 (UTC) suppression Chloé Delaume ??? Bonjour, Pourquoi avez-vous supprimé la page Chloé delaume sur Wikia art contemporain et Film Wiki ??? Tout y était exact avec des SOURCES et REFERENCES !!! Merci de me répondre. Cordialement. :J'ai donné la raison ici, il y avait un problème avec "l'article n'est pas neutre". Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 14:17 9 à avril 2009 (UTC) Comment ? L'article est tout à fait neutre: tous les éléments étaient sourcés avec des référenecs précises !!! C'est au contraire le mari de Chloé Delaume qui continue à s'en prendre dans sa plainte à Franck Laroze victime de ses agissements. Vérifier la dernière version ou celle en cache google: la moindre des choses est d'entamer une discussion avant de supprimer toute la page !!! Même sur Wikipédia, ils le font: pourquoi pas ici ??? Je demande la restauration de cette page: on ne peut céder aux intimidations de ce monsier qui n'a jamais contribué sur ces wikis: c'est une censure manifeste ! cordialement --Mlle_Q 9 avril 2009 à 14:27 (UTC) :J'ai reçu un e-mail, la demande a été « Faites comme cela que l'article sera neutre ». Je peux restaurer la page. Mais quand vous laissez l'article comme il était avant, je vais recevoir un prochain e-mail. J'ai éffacé la page toute de suit, parce qu'il y avait cette demande. Si vous modifieriez la page (je n'en sais pas comment) je la peux restaurer. Je la restaure maintenant, si vous vérifiez à corriger (contactez lui, demandez à lui comment il dit que c'est ok, sinon j'ai le même problème j'ai eu avant supprimer.). Discuteriez avec lui, svp. Cordialement, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 14:48 9 à avril 2009 (UTC) MtaÄ... tu as recu un mail. Cette demande, c'etait pas une plainte ? Il y a eu une demande de suppression de la page (de cette page), je crois que c'est parce que Mlle_Q a fait du plagiat en partie sur Wikipedia. (Plagiat = Copier/Coller un (ou des) parties de cette page de Wikipedia). Il suffit qu'il y a un grand utilisateur de wikipedia ou de leur staff, qu'ils voyent ca. Il font une demande de suppression à cause du droit d'auteur. C'est courant ca sur des forum d'entraide d'un site de creation de site en ligne. Ben... là. C'est pareille pour les Wikis. Mlle_Q, il faut creer des articles sur ton Wiki, mais avec TES mots. Et là, tu auras moins de problème. Et MtaÄ, il y a un boulot pour toi ^^ Il faut corriger le modèle de ta signature parce que tout le texte de cette page est surligné en bleu foncé. Ca fait mal aux yeux. lol ;D --Mohshow 9 avril 2009 à 16:38 (UTC) :Il ne s'agit pas (seulement) de plagiat mais surtout de propos offensants, non neutres, cherchant à nuire à Chloé Delaume et servant les manipulations d'un ex wikipédien viré pour les mêmes faits à répétition (voir mon texte plus haut) et demander à MtaÄ les détails. Fuliculi 9 avril 2009 à 16:47 (UTC) Rich text editor Bonjour, je souhaite savoir ce qu'il faut faire pour activer le rich text editor qui est inactif sur les pages de mon wiki (PEL Loire) ? Merci EMunier :Je suis désolé, mais ils m'ont dit qu'ils n'activent pas cet editor qu'en wikis anglais. Je ne sais plus... Coridalement, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 11 mai 2009 à 14:56 (UTC) ::C'est bien dommage cette discrimination anglais/français !! ::86.68.41.254 12 mai 2009 à 07:33 (UTC)EMunier :::C'est la même affaire en allemand, c'est seulement pour les anglais en ce moment... :( Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 12 mai 2009 à 13:51 (UTC) ::::Il n'y a aucune discrimination là, tout nouveau livre, logiciel, film, toute nouvelle fonctionalité wiki, conçue d'abord en anglais, mettra un certain temps avant d'être traduit. ::::Et même cet éditeur n'est pas présents sur tous les wikis anglais. Ils sont encore en période de tests, alors il est vraiment trop tôt pour penser à une traduction. — TulipVorlax 13 mai 2009 à 01:29 (UTC) Traduction allemande Salut MtaÄ! J'ai un petit service à te demander... Est ce que ça te dérangerais de me traduire un article wikipédia allemand sur l'article français? Il n'est pas très grand... et tu n'es pas obligé de tout faire!! un résumé sera très bien aussi. voici l'article allemand et le français. Merci à toi! --Cywil 1 juin 2009 à 20:54 (UTC) :Bien sûr je vais essayer :) Mais c'est assez difficile ^^ bon, je commence et utilise Google... et le part suivant, il faut traduire plus tard... (les séctions non-traduits : Canaux de distribution; Vertreiebskanäle, critique; Kritik) dis-moi, s'il me faut continuer cet après-midi ou si c'est assez :) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 2 juin 2009 à 08:16 (UTC) ::C'est génial! merci beaucoup! je vais déjà voir avec ça et je te redemanderai peut être plus tard de vérifier quelque chose... --Cywil 2 juin 2009 à 12:05 (UTC) Produkte Das Unternehmen vertreibt selbst gefertigte Produkte wie Parfüm und kosmetische Pflegeserien sowie Handelswaren wie dekorative Kosmetik, Modeschmuck, Accessoires und Nahrungsergänzungsmittel. Während die Produktion der eigenen Kosmetik- und Pflegeartikel ausschließlich am Standort in Ahlen erfolgt, werden die Nahrungsergänzungsprodukte vorwiegend nach Rezepten der Gesellschaft bei externen Zulieferern hergestellt und abgefüllt. Die dekorative Kosmetik, wie Make-ups, Mascara oder Lippenstifte, sowie Accessoires werden als Handelswaren hauptsächlich aus Südostasien importiert. Seit Sommer 2007 bietet das Unternehmen auch das rechtlich in Diskussion befindliche Colostrum direkt (flüssig) an. Das Produkt wird unter anderem dadurch beworben, dass es als einziges Colostrum-Produkt am Markt von der SGS Institut Fresenius GmbH zertifiziert ist. Das für Konsumgüter des täglichen Bedarfs verwendete Qualitätssiegel bezieht sich auf die Einhaltung von Qualitäts- und Sicherheitsstandards bei der Herstellung, trifft aber keinerlei Aussage über dessen Wirkung. Darüber hinaus findet der Vergabeprozess bei Fresenius ausschließlich aufgrund des Interesses des Herstellers statt und ist somit keine allgemeine Produkteprüfung die irgendwelche Vergleiche zu anderen, nicht besiegelten, Produkten zulässt. Produits L'entreprise distribue des produits comme des parfums et cosmétiques de soins de série ainsi que le commerce des produits de décoration tels que les produits de beauté, bijoux, accessoires et compléments alimentaires(Google). La production de ses propres produits de beauté et de soins se trouve seulement à Aalen, les autres produits sont fabriqués externes. Les produits de beauté décorative, comme Make-up, ou des rouges à lèvres Mascara, ainsi que des accessoires sont considérés comme des marchandises importées principalement d'Asie du Sud-Est.(Google) L'entreprise offre depuis l'été 2007 le Colostrum directement liquide, et c'est juridiquement controversé. Les sigles de qualité ne disent que la fabriquation a été acceptable, mais ils ne disent rien sur l'effet. (Le part prochain je ne comprends pas en allemand correctement ce matain ^^ Google:) En outre, le processus de passation des marchés dans Fresenius uniquement en raison de l'intérêt du fabricant, et n'est donc pas une évaluation générale des produits de l'un quelconque des comparaisons avec d'autres, n'est pas scellé, des produits permet. Unternehmen 2006 erzielte LR Health & Beauty Systems laut dem im elektronischen Bundesanzeiger veröffentlichten Jahresabschluss zum 31. Dezember 2006 einen Gesamtumsatz von 142,8 Millionen Euro gegenüber 137,6 Millionen im Vorjahr. Drei Viertel davon wurden in Deutschland erzielt. Zum Bilanzstichtag 31. Dezember 2006 beschäftigte das Unternehmen 502 Mitarbeiter, gegenüber 568 im Vorjahr, und ist mit 15 aktiven Auslandsgesellschaften im europäischen Raum und einer Gesellschaft in Australien tätig. LR Health & Beauty Systems GmbH befindet sich im Besitz der US-amerikanischen Private Equity Gesellschaft Apax Partners, die Ende 2004 eine Minderheitsbeteiligung übernahm und seit 2009 die Mehrheit hält. CEO ist Jens Abend. l'entreprise 2006 LR Health & Beauty Systems a réalisé un profit sur la fin de l'année de 142,8 Mio € contre les 137,6 Moi € de l'année passée. 3/4 du profit ont été réalisé en Allemand. Le jour de la date de bilan 2006, l'entreprise a eu 502 employés, contre les 568 employés de l'année passée, (Google) et est compatible avec 15 compagnies étrangères actives dans l'espace européen et d'une société en Australie. LR Health & Beauty Systems GmbH se trouve en possession de la partie américaine, la société de private equity Apax Partners, à la fin de 2004 a pris une participation minoritaire depuis 2009 et détient la majorité. CEO est Jens soir. Vertriebswege Der Produktvertrieb erfolgt durch sogenanntes Netzwerk-Marketing, das auch unter dem Begriff Multilevel Marketing MLM bekannt ist. Laut Unternehmensangaben sind 250.000 selbständige LR-Partner dem Vertriebssystem angeschlossen. Allerdings betätigt sich nur ein kleiner Teil davon als Vertriebspartner, während der Großteil die Produkte lediglich für den Eigenbedarf kauft. Kritik Wie vergleichbare Unternehmen, die ebenfalls auf Basis des Netzwerk-Marketings arbeiten, steht auch LR Health & Beauty Systems GmbH in der Kritik, Diät- und Nahrungsergänzungsprodukte ohne nachgewiesene Wirksamkeit zu unangemessen hohen Preisen zu vertreiben. Zudem birgt das Konzept des Netzwerk-Marketings für die Vertriebspartner auch ein soziales Risiko. Der Vertrieb über ein Netz von rund 250.000 „selbständigen“ und auf Provisionsbasis bezahlten Vertriebspartnern, auch Strukturvertrieb genannt, stößt besonders auf Kritik. Wie bei vielen Unternehmen, die ebenfalls auf Basis dieses Vertriebsystems arbeiten, ist auch das Vertriebsnetz von LR Health & Beauty Systems GmbH stark aufgebläht und damit höchst ineffizient und kostspielig. So liegt die Brutto-Marge laut Geschäftsbericht bei fast 80 Prozent. Der mit Abstand größte Aufwandsposten setzt sich aus gewährten Boni und Lizenzgebühren, Vertriebskosten sowie Verwaltungskosten zusammen, die mit 77,9 Millionen Euro mehr als die Hälfte der Umsatzerlöse verschlingen. Hinzu kommen weitere 12,7 Millionen Euro Löhne und Gehälter für die fest angestellten Mitarbeiter. Die zusätzliche den Vertriebspartnern gewährte Handelsspanne von bis zu 40%, die nichts anderes als Marketingkosten darstellen, verteuert den Verkaufspreis in der Vertriebskette noch zusätzlich, ohne dass dabei ein Mehrwert entsteht. Besonders unglücklich erwies sich die Lancierung der "Cistus Incanus"-Kapseln Anfangs 2006 auf dem Höhepunkt der Vogelgrippen-Epidemie, für die das Unternehmen harsch kritisiert wurde und dabei auch massiv an Glaubwürdigkeit einbüßte. So wurde an Verkaufsveranstaltungen und im Internet diesen "Cistus Incanus"-Kapseln antivirale Wirkungen zugeschrieben. Dabei wurde eine Studie über Cystus-Extrakt verwendet, die sich in Wirklichkeit als fremde Studie erwiesen hat und in der nicht die Kapseln der Firma LR Health & Beauty Systems GmbH getestet wurden, sondern Cystus-Extrakt einer anderen Firma. Darüber hinaus wies das Unternehmen über Jahre hinweg zu hohe ausgewiesenen Umsatz- und Wachstumszahlen aus. So präsentierte die Firma auf ihrer eigenen Homepage unvollständige Umsatz und Gewinngrafiken, wonach der Umsatz 1991 EUR 56,9 Mio., 1994 EUR 119,8 Mio., 1997 EUR 140,6 Mio., 2002 EUR 175 Mio., 2003 EUR 253 Mio. und 2005 EUR 304 Mio. betragen haben soll. Bei diesen Zahlen handelte es sich allerdings nicht um die tatsächlichen Einnahmen aus dem Verkauf der Produkte, sondern um theoretische Bruttozahlen vor Abzug der an die Berater gewährten Rabatte. Wie sich nach der Übernahme der LR Health & Beauty Systems GmbH durch Apax Partners sowie aus amtlichen Angaben herausstellte, lag der tatsächlich erwirtschafteten Umsatz deutlich tiefer. Gegenüber der Presse gab das Unternehmen für 2005 noch einen Umsatz von 180 Millionen Euro an. Laut Angaben im elektronischen Bundesanzeiger lag der Gesamtumsatz im Jahr 2005 bei 137,6 Millionen Euro. Seitdem die Private Equity Gesellschaft Apax bei LR Health & Beauty Systems GmbH eingestiegen ist, sind diese Umsatz- und Wachstumszahlen sowie die entsprechende Grafik von der Homepage entfernt worden. Translation of blog article UI term Are you the one responsible for the french translation of the blog related strings ? If so, the work "éffacer" you put in translation of "delete" is spelled wrong; it doesn't take an accent on the first letter. Plus, the work "supprimer" would be better since it's the word we already have for deleting pages. If you you are not the one, maybe you could pass this on or tell me who else i should see for this. — TulipVorlax 1 juillet 2009 à 23:14 (UTC) :Ok, je ferai cet après-midi. Oui, je le peux changer. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) 2 juillet 2009 à 06:17 (UTC) ::I have translated many messages there : Blog Mediawiki pages. ::There's a lot more than i first though... I don't think i'll finish today (night). — TulipVorlax 2 juillet 2009 à 06:35 (UTC) :::Ok, good to know. I'll take those to modify the global ones. If there are any which are specificated for GuildWars, you'd probably mark them. Thanks! Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) 2 juillet 2009 à 06:51 (UTC) ::::Je l'ai oublié, je suis désolé. Je le fais maintenant. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) 4 juillet 2009 à 06:46 (UTC) :::::Enfin, c'est fait. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) 4 juillet 2009 à 07:22 (UTC) Merci, le délai n'était pas grave; j'ai continué à traduire plus de messages et corrigé des erreurs. Et il en reste à faire (à moins que tu l'aie fais). — TulipVorlax 5 juillet 2009 à 03:03 (UTC) :Salut, je viens de travailler sur les articles de blog d'un autre wiki français et me suis apperçu que la catégorie par défaut des articles de blog est toujours « Blog post ». Pourriez-vous ajouter la tradution de MediaWiki:Create-blog-post-category sur Messaging qui est « Article de blog ». Merci. — TulipVorlax 13 juillet 2009 à 12:17 (UTC) ::Déjà fait. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) 13 juillet 2009 à 12:22 (UTC) :::C'est étrange alors car 3D Wikia avait encore des messages en anglais... — TulipVorlax 14 juillet 2009 à 09:27 (UTC) ::::On travail pour trouver la raison pourquoi les n'arrivent pas. Ils sont utilisés, je les ai ajouté. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) 17 juillet 2009 à 06:13 (UTC) :::::Ok, je comprends. ;-) Merci. — TulipVorlax 17 juillet 2009 à 06:53 (UTC) dofus salut j' ai un probleme pour dofus quand je double clic sur dofus ca me met dofus ( ne repond pas ) alors j' ai essayer de le supprimer afin de le retelecharger mais ca me met que le programme est deja en cours d' application --" j' aimerai connaitre la demarche a suivre ( si démarche il y a.... ) merci d' avance . THEO :Salut THEO, est-ce qu'il y a un problème avec le wiki ou le jeux vidéo ? Wikia n'est pas un support aux jeux vidéos. Donc c'est trop dûr à vous aider. Mais, dites, où est le problème ? S'il y a un problème à propos du jeu, il vous peut demander à Ren108, je pense qu'il a le jeu. Coridalement, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) 4 juillet 2009 à 06:46 (UTC) traduction allemand -> anglais Bonjour, Merci de traduire la ligne caché de Modèle:Coups_de_cœur cette page. --Cywil 29 juillet 2009 à 18:44 (UTC) :Je l'ai traduit directement en français parce que je suis trop sûr que cela a un sens :) Coridalement, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 29 juillet 2009 à 19:52 (UTC) ::Parfait, merci. --Cywil 31 juillet 2009 à 11:27 (UTC) Thèmes Hi, I see many people creating all sort of "spam" pages in the Thème: namespace and i wonder, why not in the main namespace ? Is there somewhere on this wikis a kind of inputbox that facilitate the creation of page in that perticular namespace ? Is there a text that tell people to create pages with "Thème:" before the name ? If so, maybe i could update something to try to explain them the real use of the namespace. — TulipVorlax 12 août 2009 à 01:27 (UTC) :Well, as far as I know there isn't. We may search for pages that have "Thème" within, so we might find the reason for the creation. Regards, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 12 août 2009 à 11:49 (UTC)